Legends of the Universe
Legends of the Universe is an upcoming animated film based on the massively multiplayer online game LEGO Universe. It is projected to be the longest animated brickfilm in history and is the official end to Project U. Film Details *'Release Date:' Not Yet Released *'Running Time:' n/a *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' Andrew Bermudez *'Producer:' Andrew Bermudez *'Writer:' Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary Beyond its LEGO Universe basis, the only other detail revealed at the moment is that the film will be a crossover of nearly every past Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production, along with some as-of-yet un-adapted LEGO themes. The rest of the plot is confidential. Production History The earliest version of what would eventually become Legends of the Universe was formulated in 2012, just as production started on New Friends ~ An Environmental Fable. There, Andrew Bermudez and Raul Flores would pitch ideas back and forth for a hypothetical "Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Avengers" film, which would initially feature only a handful of heroes from the different films. However, in order for this to work, all of the films had to exist in the same universe. This led to the creation of the official cinematic universe. Earlier that same year, the popular, but financially-stricken, MMOG LEGO Universe was shut down after an unsuccessful 16-month run. While Andrew Bermudez never played the game, he saw potential in the game's storyline. From there, Legends of the Universe ''was born, along with Project U as a whole. The film was officially announced on February 21, 2014 at ''The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards as part of the Project U announcement. While news on the film went quiet to finish the script, which was accomplished in June 2017, filming officially started on July 23, 2015, as one of this film's scenes shares one of the sets for Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle. Filming then went on a multi-year hiatus, as work was focused towards the other Project U films that were planned to be released first. To be expanded... Characters *Captain Ace Speedman (unknown) * AJR7 (unknown) * Dr. Albert Overbuild (unknown) * Arthur Van Helbrick (Daniel Bermudez) *Baron Typhonus (Andrew Bermudez) *Billy Lugosi (Andrew Bermudez) *Bob (n/a) *William "Billy the Kid" Parker (Al Bermudez) *The Brickster (Daniel Bermudez) *Cam Attaway (Elizabeth Scarheart) * Captain Jack Knife (unknown) *Captain Bill Stewart (Andrew Bermudez) * Charge (Steve Hoxie) *Chase McCain (unknown) * Cole (unknown) * Cosmo Cool (unknown) * Crunch (Dylan Johnson) * Dareth (Chad Fischer) *Dash Justice (Andrew Adkins) * Diamond Tooth (Daniel Bermudez) * Digger (Jack Maroney) *Dr. Charles Kilroy (Andrew Bermudez) * Dr. Cyber (Nathan Mellace) * Dr. Inferno (Jack Maroney) * Dr. Matthew "Cyborg" Cyrista (n/a) * Drone Commander 13666 (Preston Whalen) * Duke Exeter (unknown) * Eius Draco (unknown) * Enter and Return (unknown) *Flex (Dylan Johnson) *Forrest Blackwell (unknown) *Frank Honey (unknown) *Stromling French Parrot (unknown) * Gangster Folio Byrd (Al Bermudez) * Hael Storm (unknown) *Harry Cane (Andrew Bermudez) *Igor (Bryce Bolick) *Prof. James Digalot (Demitrius Zavaleta) *Jay Walker (unknown) * Dr. Jeff Fisher (unknown) * Jessica Thompson (Elizabeth Vasquez) *John "Six Shots" Parker (Al Bermudez) *Johnny Thunder (Daniel Bermudez) * Kai (unknown) * Kendra Newmore (Ceruleanskylight) *Lance Spears (Michael Whalen) *Laura Brick (unknown) *Legoman (Jim Freeman) * Lloyd Garmadon (unknown) *Lord Sam Sinister (Andrew Bermudez) *Mama Brickolini (Elizabeth Vasquez) *Terrance Thorgood (Will Peterson) * Chief Marion Dunby (unknown) * Mark Walker (Longjohns) * Mrs. Wiggins (cut from film) *Nana (Teresa Bermudez) *Nick Brick (unknown) * Numb Chuck (unknown) * Nya (Elizabeth Scarheart) *Ogel (Dylan Johnson) *Papa Brickolini (Al Bermudez) *Patrick (Garrett Schelske) *Pepper Roni (Andrew Bermudez) *Pippin Reed Thunder (Lauren Adkins) *Pythor (unknown) *Radia (Lauren Adkins) *Captain Ross Ranger (unknown) *Dr. Robert Nicholas (Al Bermudez) *Sairento Hato (Marcus Hutchinson) *Prof. Samantha Rhodes (Teresa Bermudez) *Sarah Thunder (An Pham) *Sensei Wu (Brian Quexyz) *Sentinel One (unknown) *Simon Vincent (unknown) *Skales (cut from film) *Sky Lane (Teresa Bermudez) * Snap Lockitt (Jack Maroney) * Steve Kenlow (J.T. Melia) * Tee Vee (Jay Silver) * Tim (Alex Hoxie) *Stromlings (n/a) *Ulysses S. Powell (Andrew Bermudez) * Vanda Darkflame (unknown) * Wacco (Robert Olisah) * Dr. Wallace Bishop (Chris Boyer) * Zac Fernstein (Ian Wood) * Zane (unknown) * Jing Lee (Amy Guo) * Questions (Al Bermudez) * Renee Tombcrusher (Elizabeth Vasquez) * Nexus Astronaut (n/a) * Town Crier (n/a) * Skunkbuster Bill (n/a) * Ice Cream Jo (n/a) * Ice Cream Mike (n/a) * Zachary Virchaus (n/a) * Greybeard (n/a) * Andrew Anderson (n/a) * Andrea Orange (n/a) * Erik "Demoman" Paulson (n/a) * Stuart Cane (n/a) * Sir Stackabrick (n/a) * Gallant Guard (n/a) * Valscone (n/a) * Commander Han Nibble (n/a) * First Mate Marlowe (n/a) * Nexus Jay (n/a) * Beck Strongheart (n/a) * Heimlich Stewblaster (n/a) * Portabello Citizen (n/a) * Blaze Firefighter (n/a) * Hank Haystack (n/a) * Garbage Man Grant (n/a) * Garbage Man Dan (n/a) * Super Hero Student (n/a) Locations Contents Currently Confidential. Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Writer, Director Tropes Legends of the Universe ''contains examples of the following tropes. * 'Alternate Universe:' Dimension 525 is this. * 'Big Bad:' Baron Typhonus is this. * 'The Corruption:' The Maelstrom is capable of turning any being and anything it infects into a force of chaos. * 'Crisis Crossover:' This film, being based on ''LEGO Universe, essentially brings the heroes from almost every single past Mustache Maniacs Film Co. production together to finally finish the story arc that began with the first pod landing in A Friend of the Police. * Spacetime Eater: The Maelstrom's goal is to turn all of Dimension 418 into a void of chaos. Trivia *This is expected to be one of the longest animated brickfilms in history. *The original projected release date, October 26, 2020, was selected because that day is the tenth anniversary of LEGO Universe's launch. This release date has since been retracted. Gallery Ninjago on LEGO Island.jpg|Concept art of Ninjago character Jay Walker on LEGO Island by Andrew Bermudez Arthur Van Helbrick.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Baron Typhonus and Forrest Blackwell.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Billy the Kid and Patrick.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Heinrik Kowalski and Henrietta William.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Johnny Thunder and Harry Cane.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Marcus Thorgood and Wallace Bishop.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Mark Walker and Kendra Newmore.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Skunkbuster Van.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Steve Kenlow.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Ulysses S Powell.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Zac Fernstein and Jessica Thompson.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Stromling Soldier and Researcher.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Stromling Lumberjack and Astronaut.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Stromling Drones.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Eius Draco Character Designs.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Legends of the Universe Characters.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Project U